Secret Desire's
by DanWolf92
Summary: Danny always wanted to be a girl, but he knew that his parents would not understand him at all. As he heads towards the city to clear his head, he runs into the last person that he thought would help him. What does Vlad do to help Danny? And what is Jazz's secret desire? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Help**

_Danny's POV:_

It was just like any other day for me, miserable. The reason why is because I never had a chance to do what I want to do at all and that is to dress as a girl. I have always tried numerous times to dress as a girl whenever my parents, or my sister, was not around, but I never had the chance to do it. I was so depressed that I decided to leave the house and to walk around the town to clear my head. Sometimes walking around does the trick, sometimes it does not. I continued to walk around until I arrived at the Nasty Burger. I checked my pocket's to see if I had enough money for me to get something to eat. I pulled out a twenty from my left pocket. At least I had enough for me to get something to eat. As I walked in the Nasty Burger, I ran into someone that I always had troubles with every day, Dash Baxter.

"Hey Dash."

"Watch where you are going, Fenturd."

"Oh, nice. Did it take you a century to come up with that one?" As soon as I said that, I saw Dash getting angrier. I knew that pretty soon I would have to run for my life. Dash started to run after me and I was able to evade him. Due to the ghost fighting that I have done, my stamina has increased. I was able to outrun Dash easily now, and I could tell that he did not like that at all. I continued to run until I saw an alley up ahead.

'I can hide there,' I thought to myself as I ran towards the alley. As I arrived in the alley, I quickly turned myself invisible. I saw that Dash was trying to look for me.

"Where are you Fenturd? I know that you could not have gone anywhere." Dash continued to look for me for a couple of minutes longer when he decided to quit. As soon as he left the alley, I turned myself visible again. As I was about to head out of the alley, I stopped to check to see if Dash could be around the corner. After looking for a couple of minutes, I noticed that the coast was clear and I decided to continue to walk around. As I was walking around, I accidentally bumped into someone else.

"Sorry about that," I said while getting up.

"It is okay." I knew that voice. I looked up and I saw that it was Vlad. Great. The last person that I wanted to talk to.

"Oh, it's you Vlad. Just get out of my way. I am having a tough day and I do not want to get into a meaningless fight." I left Vlad and I continued to walk to clear my head. As I was about to past him, he stopped me.

"The proper thing you can at least do is to apologize for bumping into me," Vlad said to me. Me apologize to him? I don't think so. I tried to walk away, but Vlad stopped me. I knew that he would not let it slide at all, so I said the dreaded words that I thought that I would ever say to him at all.

"Sorry Vlad," I said while almost choking on the words. I tried to walk away yet again, but Vlad stopped me.

"What is the matter with you? Why are you so offensive lately?" I just scoffed at him when he asked me. I did not want to answer him at all.

"Daniel, tell me, why are you so offensive lately?" I could tell that he was not letting it go, so I just told him.

"Just depressed Vlad. Now, let me go. I need to clear my head."

_Vlad's POV:_

I saw Daniel try to walk away again and I stopped him yet again. Normally I was never sympathetic towards others, but something told me to listen to his problem.

"Daniel, you can tell me what is wrong. I won't tell a soul."

"You think that I am a fool? I know for a fact if I told you my problems that you would use them to your advantage to try to blackmail me to get me to join you. Never."

"Daniel, trust me, I won't do any of the sort at all. I just want to know why you are depressed, that is all." I saw Danny sigh and I could tell that what was troubling him was big.

"Okay Vlad, I will tell you, but not here."

"Understand. Come with me to my mansion." Recently, I had another mansion built, this time in Amity Park. I wanted to be close to all of the ghost action that has been happening recently. Danny and I walked to my place for it was not that far away at all. The both of us were able to reach my house in less than an hour. As soon as we were inside, I led Danny to the living room.

"Okay. Now tell me what is wrong?" I asked Danny.

"It is too embarrassing to say Vlad. You would not understand."

"My dear boy, I have heard many things in my life. I am pretty sure of what you are about to tell me I have not heard before. So tell me, what is making you so depressed."

"Okay, but be prepared. The reason why I am depressed Vlad is because I have not been able to do what I want lately that would make me happy."

"And what is that Danny?" I could tell that he had a sheepish smile on his face. I could tell what he wanted to say was a little embarrassing of him to say.

"To tell you the truth Vlad, I want to be a girl." I was shocked from what he told me. Danny wanted to be a young girl.

"And pray tell me, why do you want to be a girl Danny?"

"The reason why Vlad is because that is what I feel. I feel that I am a girl inside, but I can't show it at all. I am scared of what others would think if they saw me as a girl. What would they say to me? How would the react? Most importantly, would my parents understand me at all if I decide to tell them?" I saw the hurt in young Danny's eyes when he finished speaking. I could tell that he was mostly afraid of everything if his true innermost feelings was released. I looked over at the young boy and I wanted to make his dreams come true.

"I will tell you what Daniel. I have a proposition for you. I would like a daughter, and I am a little too old in my age to be married, so I was considering that maybe if you would like to be my daughter? I know that you said that you feel like a girl inside and that is what I will help you with. I will help you become a girl, the one that you always wanted to be. Do we have a deal?" I saw relief in his eyes when I said that to him.

"Vlad, I accept, but I have a question. How are you going to help me be a girl?"

"Easy. In the past I have done experimentation on how to reverse one's gender. I first started with lab rats to make sure that there was no bugs at all. I have been doing testing for three years straight now. Hearing your tale makes me confident to know that the serum is ready."

"Serum? What serum?" I got up from the couch that I was sitting on and I went to a portrait that was hanging on the wall. I swung the portrait to the side and it revealed a safe. I put in the combination and the safe opened up. I looked around for the vial until I saw it. I grabbed the vial, closed the safe, and swung the portrait back in its place. I walked up to Danny and showed it to him.

"In this vial is the serum that will change one's gender completely. Now there are a couple of things that you need to know if you want to take it."

"What is that Vlad?"

"The serum causes slow changes in the body. The transformation will not be instantaneous. It will take a few weeks for the serum to change you that is if you want it."

"I want it Vlad. Please give it to me."

"I will give it to you on one condition. You are to come to me when you are completely changed, and I mean completely."

"Understand Vlad." I looked at Danny and handed him the vial. I saw him uncork it and he drank the entire contents in one gulp. I could tell that he was happy for the upcoming changes, and I was happy as well for I was about to have a daughter that I always wanted.

_Danny's POV:_

I was happy for what was about to happen to me. I am going to be the girl that I always wanted to be. I could not wait for the weeks to go by. As I was about to leave, I stopped.

"Uh Vlad, I have a small favor to ask of you."

"What is that Danny?"

"Do you think it is possible you can give me some money to live on for clothes and food? I want to be by myself for the next three weeks and I do not want anyone to know what is happening to me."

"I understand that Daniel. I do. Let's see here. I think that $25,000 should take care of any expenses or anything that you might want." I was surprised when Vlad handed me $25K to me in cash. I looked at it like a kid in the candy store, but I stopped myself.

"Uh Vlad, don't you think that this is too much for three weeks of me living on my own?"

"I don't think it is. I just wanted to make sure that you have enough to take care of anything that you might need." I smiled when Vlad said that to me. With the money in hand, I left Vlad's house. I wanted to get home real quick so that to pack up some of my own personal belongings. I transformed into my ghost half and I flew straight towards my room. When I was in my room, I packed up my cd's, very little of my clothes, my laptop, and some of my hygiene products. When I was satisfied with what I had, I began writing the note to my parents.

"Dear Mom and Dad,

I have decided to leave. You have not done anything wrong at all for me to leave. Please do not try to find me for I will be long gone. For Sam and Tucker, my best friends, I cannot tell you where I am heading or going for I know that you will tell my parents once you find me. I am going through some personal changes that I do not want you to worry about at all. I love you all.

Sincerely,

Danny."

Once I was satisfied with the note, I hung it up on my bedroom door for my parents to see. Once that was taken care of, I flew off. I knew that I could hang out in a hotel nearby until my changes are done. I flew over the town until I saw a good-looking hotel. I flew down to the nearby alley and I transformed into my human half. I walked inside of the hotel and I proceeded to the counter.

"Welcome to Holiday Inn. What can I do for you today?" the woman behind the counter said.

"Yes, I would like a room for three weeks please. Two beds."

"Aren't you a little young to be by yourself?"

"No. I am 20. I am checking out the nearby colleges," I said lying to the woman.

"Oh, sorry about that. Let's see here. You said three weeks correct?"

"That is correct."

"Okay. That will be $1,500.00. Credit or Check, sir?"

"Cash." I went into the bag and I counted out $1,500.00 and gave it to the woman.

"Okay. You are on the second floor, room 221. Have a nice day sir." I grabbed the room key and I proceeded to my hotel room. As soon as I was there, I put my clothes away, put my cd's on the nearby stack, and put my hygiene products in the bathroom. I could not wait for three weeks to go by. I noticed the time and I decided to get myself ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Small Changes and Vlad**

_Danny's POV – The Next Day:_

I woke up feeling refreshed for the first time since I got my powers. I got up and I went to the bathroom and when I was brushing my teeth, I noticed a small change already that has taken place. It was the hair that was on my arms and on my legs. They were gone. I looked over at the bed and I saw the hair there.

"Uh, ew," I said looking at the hair on the bed. I went back to the bathroom to continue to brush my teeth. As soon as I took care of my teeth, I got dressed and I proceeded out of the room. I went to the lobby to get the complimentary breakfast that I saw laid out. I grabbed a plateful and I started to eat. As I was eating, I noticed in the corner of my eye my family walking down the street.

'Crap, if they see me, I am going to be fully dead.' I grabbed my plate and I went to my room to eat. At least I knew that my parents would not be able to see me in my room. I finished my plate and I threw it away. I saw the time and I noticed that it was a little after 10 AM.

'I should call up Vlad and tell him where I am at,' I thought to myself. I grabbed the phone that was next to the bed and I dialed up Vlad's number. I heard the phone ring a couple of times until I heard a click on the other end of the line.

"Hello, who is this?" Vlad said.

"Hey Vlad. It's Danny. I am just calling to let you know that I am at the Holiday Inn in room 221. Just letting you know where I am at."

"Thank you for letting me know where you currently are Danny. Have any changes started to happen?"

"Yes Vlad. When I woke, all of my body hair on my legs and arms was gone, and my skin feels a little smoother as well."

"Thank you Danny. Please call me and update me every three days regarding your condition."

"I will Vlad. I will see you in three weeks."

"Same here Daniel. By the way, while you are on the phone, is there a name that you would like to be referred by when you turn completely female?" I thought about it for a quick minute until I thought of one.

"I do Vlad. The name that I want is Dawn. That is the name that I always have wanted."

"Thank you Danny. I will get the paperwork ready in three weeks for your new identification."

"Thanks Vlad. I will talk to you later." I heard Vlad hang up on the other line first. I put the phone back on the hook and I left my room. I wanted to get ready for when my transformation was complete. I grabbed some money from the bag that I have kept safe from anyone. With some money in hand, I went outside and went to the nearest clothes store, Kohl's, which was next door. As soon as I stepped in, I went to the juniors section for that is what I needed, but there was one thing that I did not account for at all, my sizes. So instead, I just looked around at the clothes to see which ones to get and which ones to stay away from. I looked around and there was one thing that I was able to get. It was a DVD, 'Get the Perfect Figure', and I bought it. As soon as I got back to my hotel room, I put the DVD in the DVD player and I started doing the exercises that was being shown. Some of the exercises were excruciatingly tough, but over time, I was able to do it. I looked over at the time and noticed that it was getting close to 5 PM.

'Man I am getting hungry,' I thought to myself. I grabbed a $20 and I left my hotel room again to go to the nearest restaurant, 'The Salad Bar.' I bought a simple salad and ate it. When I was done eating, I decided to go back to my hotel room. What I arrived back into my hotel room, I decided to get some sleep. It seems that the transformation process accelerates a little bit whenever I sleep. What I did not know was that my parents were actually looking for me.

_Maddie's POV:_

I could not believe it. Danny ran away from home. I was freaking out for I knew that my son would never do that. Someone must have told him to move or he would be hurt. I always feared the worst whenever something happened to either one of my children. I still had the note that Danny wrote in my hand. Jack and I were in the living room thinking of ways to find Danny and nothing came to mind. I wanted my son back.

"Jack, we have to find him. He must be so lonely."

"I am sure that he is fine Maddie and we will find him. I know we will." I looked at Jack when he said that. I knew that he was right. I continued to look at the note and I started to cry again.

_Danny's POV – The Next Day:_

I woke up again feeling refreshed. It felt great to be able to sleep like this and I was going to have more nights like it coming up. As I got up from the bed, I felt a little pain in my hips. I went to the bathroom and I noticed that my hips have gotten wider. I could tell that the serum was starting to take more of an effect. I also wanted to know if there were any other changes as well. I looked over my entire body and I noticed that my manhood has shrunk a little bit. I was so happy to see that. I could not wait for me to be a complete girl. I continued to examine my body to see what other changes are also occurring and I found a small deposits of fat on my chest. I was happy. I can tell that sleeping makes the changes go faster.

'Hmm, maybe I should just stay in my room all day today. I do not feel like going out anywhere at all.' I stayed in the hotel room and I just watched TV and went on my computer. As I was flipping through the channels, I was starting to get hungry. I looked over and noticed that it was 4 PM.

'Wow, time sure does fly by whenever you are doing things.' I grabbed the phone and I ordered myself a pizza. As I was waiting for the pizza to arrive, I put in the 'Get the Perfect Figure' DVD again and started the exercises that it showed. I worked out for at least 20 minutes until I heard a knock at the front door.

'That must be the pizza.' I went to my bag and I grabbed a 20. I grabbed the pizza and I told the delivery person to keep the change. As I was eating, I was also working out as well. I continued to do the exercises that was on the disc until the end of the disc came. I took the DVD out of the DVD Player and I put the disc away. I continued to eat the pizza and watch TV again. I managed to finish the pizza entirely in less than 30 minutes. I looked over and I noticed the time again. It was only 5 PM and I was not tired yet.

"Let's see. Maybe I will call up Tucker and Sam and tell them that I am doing okay." I went to the phone and I dialed in Tucker's number first. I only heard two rings until I heard Tucker's voice.

"Hello," Tucker said on the other end.

_Tucker's POV:_

"Hello," I said as I picked up my phone.

"Hey Tucker. It's me, Danny." I was happy to finally hear Danny's voice.

"Danny, I am so glad to hear from you. Are you okay man?"

"Of course I am okay. Why?" Danny asked me. I could tell that he was a little confused.

"Your parents are looking for you. They think that someone took you and are searching for you."

"Man. My parents are idiots. Tucker, listen to what I am going to tell you. No one kidnapped me at all, I am living by myself for the next three weeks until some paperwork of mine gets done and then I will be leaving again."

"Danny, where are you going man? You can tell me," I said to Danny trying to get his location. I had the locator attached to my cell phone to get his location for when he told me.

"Nice try man. I know that you already are tracking where I am at, but I will not tell you at all. If I tell you, you will ruin everything that I have planned for myself. This is the last that you are going to hear of me Tucker. Good-bye." I heard Danny hang up as fast as possible. I looked at the locator and I had attached and saw that it was unable to finish its task.

"Crap, and here I thought that he would tell me where he was. Well Sam, I am sorry, but he did not tell me where he was going. I already know that he will not call you for he is already thinking that you will do the same thing."

"I know that Tucker. I just hoped that Danny would have told you. I will just leave now. Thanks for trying though." I saw Sam get up and leave my parent's house. I was still worrying about Danny even after Sam left.

_Danny's POV:_

I hung up the phone knowing that Tucker was trying to get me to tell him where I was going. I knew that if I tried to call Sam, she was going to do the same thing as well. I looked over and I noticed that it was still early in the evening. What else was I going to do to pass the time away? As I thought about it, an idea came to me. I would just simply watch a movie. I went to the TV and I put on a movie. I watched movie after movie until it got late. Knowing that tomorrow would bring new changes, I went to bed. I could not wait to see what other changes occurred during the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Found by Jazz**

_Danny's POV:_

I woke up again the same way just like yesterday, refreshed. I took to my new usual routine that I had made for myself. I went to the bathroom to see the changes that had happened during the night. When I got to the bathroom, I saw a change that was easy to spot. It was my hair. It seemed to have grown at least another foot in length. I pulled my fingers through my hair to see how soft it was. It was great. I looked and I noticed that part of my hair was starting to turn silver. I saw that it was starting at the top.

"I could tell that Vlad made it like this just for me," I said while admiring my new hair. I continued to examine the rest of my body to see if there were any other changes. I noticed that the fat deposits on my chest got a little bigger, but not too big. I noticed that my waist was brought in a little more, and I saw that my arms were a little slender as well. I was happy to see the results of the serum that I took. I brushed my new hair to make sure that it would not get tangled at all. As soon as I knew that it was set, I decided to get dressed real quick. I wanted to fly over to Vlad's to show him the changes that has happened so far. I transformed into my ghost half and I started to fly over to Vlad's. I was able to get there in 30 minutes due to where the hotel was in the city. When I arrived at the front door, I transformed into my human half and I knocked on the front door. I waited for only a minute until I saw Vlad standing in the doorway.

_Vlad's POV:_

I was walking around in my house when I heard a knock at the front door.

"Who could that be?" I went to the front door and I opened it up and there I saw Daniel. I could tell that the serum was already starting to take effect in him so fast. I was curious as to how fast it was.

"Come in Daniel. Can you please tell me why you are here?"

"Vlad, the reason why I am here is to show you the current progress of the serum. I wanted to show you that my waist is smaller, my hips are a little wider, I am starting to grow budding breasts, and my hair has starting to get longer as well. I am surprised on how much I have changed in just a short period of time."

"I am surprised as well. The serum should not have done this much change in you in just a short amount of time. It has only been three days since you took the serum."

"I know Vlad," Daniel said to me with a smile on his face. I could tell that he was happy with the changes that are happening while I was concerned on how fast the changes were happening. Looking at Daniel up close, I can tell that in a few days, his transformation will be complete.

"Well, I am happy for you. I can't wait for your transformation to be complete. Come back here in three more days. I want to see how much you have changed by then."

"I will Vlad. I will see you later. Good-bye." I saw Danny fly off. I could not wait for his transformation to be done so that I can finally have a daughter that I always wanted.

_Danny's POV:_

I was flying over Amity Park again to get back to my hotel room. As I was flying, I looked for a place for me to land and change back into my human half. I was able to find an alley that was behind the hotel that I was staying in. I quickly transformed back and I checked real quickly to see if anyone was around, more importantly, my parents. After looking for a while, I was certain that they were not around. As I got out of the alley, I heard a voice that caught my attention.

"Danny, is that you?" I turned around and saw my sister, Jazz.

'Crap, she found me. Of course she is now going to go and tell our parents where I am.' At least that is what I thought. All of a sudden, I felt her arms wrap around me and she was giving me a hug.

"I am so glad that I found you. Sam, Tucker, and our parents have been searching for you for the past couple of days. Where have you been?" I looked at my sister and I knew that I had to tell her. She was the only person that I fully trusted.

"I have been staying at the Holiday Inn."

"How are you able to afford that Danny?" I could tell that Jazz was curious.

"I met someone and made a deal. I was given $25,000 to live on for three weeks."

"Who would just give you $25,000, Danny?" I could tell that she was curious.

"Vlad did. He is helping me be the person that I want to be and in return, I have to live with him."

"Danny, what do you mean by 'he is helping you be the person that you wanted to be'?" I could tell that Jazz was easily confused.

"Why don't we go to my hotel room and I can tell you the rest there." Jazz followed me to the hotel room and when she saw the hotel room that I paid for, she was in awe.

"This is a nice room Danny."

"Thanks. To answer your question from earlier Jazz, how Vlad is helping me the person that I always wanted to be is that I told him my secret desire of me wanting to be a girl."

_Jazz's POV:_

I heard of what Danny just said to me. I always knew that Danny wanted to be a girl. It was not news to me.

"Danny, I have always known that for years."

"How Jazz?"

"Easy. Each and every year ever since you were six, you were always dressed as a female character from either a movie that you watched, a TV show, or from an anime. I have noticed that some of the times my clothes are misplace in my room and the way that you look at clothes as well. Danny, I have always known. Our parents on the other hand, they are complete idiots when it comes to wanting to understand us."

"I agree with you on that last part, but I still can't believe that you knew about my desire. I should have told you earlier when I first started."

"Danny, it is okay. If you want me to, I can help you with your transition."

"Thanks, but Vlad has gotten that covered."

"How so?" All of a sudden, Danny started to take off his shirt. When he lifted his shirt off, I saw that he had budding breasts on him. That took me by surprise. I also noticed that he had a smaller waist, bigger hips, and I saw that his arms were slender as well. I saw that Danny's hair was also longer in length and it was starting to change color. Danny then took off his pants and he showed his legs. I saw that they were completely hairless and I noticed how much smoother his skin was as well.

"Danny, how is this possible?" I asked him.

"Vlad has been working on how to reverse one's gender for three years straight. He had tested it on lab rats to see if there were any other additional side effects, and from what I have seen, his test results were successful. Vlad told me about the serum and he said that I can take it on one condition."

"What is that Danny?"

"I have to become his daughter. I agreed to what he said and he gave me the serum. What you see that has happened to me so far happened in the past three days." I could not believe it. Danny was turning into a girl, a real girl, right in front of my eyes. I could not believe it. I thought that it was scientifically impossible, but it is not. I saw Danny put all of his clothes back and I could tell that he happy.

"Danny," I said speaking up," why don't you want to come back home? I would like to know."

"Because there, I cannot be my true self. I know for a fact that if I return as I am right now, our mom would try everything scientifically possible to reverse it to 'get her baby boy back'. I don't want to go back Jazz. In a way, they never really understood me at all. I have been dropping small and subtle hints to mom about how I really feel, but I can tell that she is completely clueless. Jazz, please whatever you do, do not tell them where I am at," Danny said pleading the last part out. Looking at my brother, uh sister, I could tell that she wants to be happy.

"I will not tell them where you are at all on one condition."

"What is that Jazz?"

"That I get to go with you."

_Danny's POV:_

I was shocked at what my sister just said to me. She just said that in order for her to not tell our parents that she gets to live with me. I was so happy when she said that. I ran to her and I hugged her.

"Jazz, I am sure that Vlad will not have a problem with that."

"Good. Now if you excuse, I have to go and get ready my stuff packed up. Of course, I am not leaving tonight, but I will be back here to stay with you."

"Okay. See you later Jazz."

"See you later as well Danny."

"That is Dawn to you." I saw my sister smile when I said that. What I did not know was that Jazz was going to go and see Vlad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Jazz's Secret Desire**

_Jazz's POV:_

I was about to head home when I decided to go and see Vlad instead. I knew that if Vlad was able to help out Danny with his desire, maybe he would be able to help out with my desire as well. I was able to reach Vlad's house in an hour and the walk was exhausting. I went to the doorbell and I pushed it. What I heard was 'Beethoven's 9th Symphony – Ode to Joy' playing. It rang for a couple of seconds longer until it stopped when the door opened. As soon as Vlad saw me, I could tell that he had a sour face.

"What do you want girl?" Vlad asked me. I was able to detect a little bit of venom in his voice when he talked.

"I am here to seek your help Vlad."

"And why would I help you? Give me one good reason." I already had the reason as to why I was there.

"Danny. He is the reason." As soon as I said that, Vlad led me inside to the living room. As soon as I sat down, Vlad started talking.

"So, Jazz, why are you really here?" Vlad asked me.

"The reason why I am here is because I need your help."

"What help do you need Jazz?" I saw a serious look on Vlad's face. One thing that I learned about Vlad myself is that he is a person that you do not want to mess with at all.

"I need your help to be Danny's mother."

_Vlad's POV:_

I was shocked at what I heard. Jazz wanted to be Danny's mother. I was perplexed as to why.

"Why do you want to be Danny's mother Jazz and it better be good, or otherwise you can forget it."

"Very well. The reason why I want to be Danny's mother, I mean Dawn's mother, is because I truly care about her. I have always cared about her in a motherly sense. When she was living with us, I was the one that would help her with her homework, I was the one that cooked for the both of us, and I made sure that she was never hurt before she got her powers."

"I can see that you already referring Danny as a girl already."

"Well, that is what she is Vlad. She is a girl, a growing girl that needs someone to help her and to show her the finer points of being a woman."

"I can't argue with that reasoning there. I will help you. Please follow me." I led Jazz to my lab where I stopped at a cabinet. I looked for the vial that held the serum that she needed. While I was at it, I also grabbed another vial as well, a vial of ecto-plasm for her to take.

"Here are the two vials that you need Jasmine."

"What does each one do?"

"The vial with the blue serum will age your body, while the green vial is needed to help balance out the aging process."

"Is there a certain amount that I need to take?"

"Why? Is there a certain age that you want to be?" I asked Jasmine.

"Yes there is Vlad. I want to be at 30 years of age. I know that most women at that time are in their prime and that is how old that I want to be. Also, please do not tell Dawn about this. I want to surprise her."

"I understand Jasmine. Let me measure out the exact amount that you need to take in order for you to stop aging at 30." I went to the counter and I started to carefully pour the amount that Jazz needed to take. While I was measuring out the content, I decided to pour the contents of the green vial, which was ecto-plasm, into the mixture as well. I made sure that it was diluted enough for her to not notice.

"Here you go Jasmine. I have measured out the amount that you needed to take. I was also able to put the contents of the green vial in as well. I was able to carefully mix them together so that way both serums would work in tandem with one another."

"Thank you Vlad." As soon as I gave the serum to Jasmine, she started to drink it. I could tell that she did not want to wait at all.

"One last thing as well Jasmine. The full effect of the serum will take effect in one week. That is how long it will be for you to look like 30 years old."

"Okay Vlad. By the way, I would like to know how long it took for you to come up with the aging serum."

"I started work on it the same time as the OS serum that Dawn took."

"OS serum? Does not mean 'Opposite Sex'?"

"How very astute Jasmine. Yes. That is correct. The serum that you took is the AA serum, 'Advanced Aging'."

"Well, thank you Vlad for helping me out. Now if you excuse me, I have to go and take care of some matters at home. I will see you later to show you the results."

"Okay my dear. I will be here waiting for you."

_Jazz's POV:_

I walked out of Vlad's house to get back to my house so that I can pack up all of my belongings. It was a good thing that I had a car. I was able to get back to my house in a matter of minutes. As soon as I arrived home, I went upstairs to my room to start packing up my stuff. It was a good thing that my parents were not home yet at all. I was able to pack up all of my clothes, books, and other personal belongings. I put the bags in my car and I drove up to the hotel where my sister was staying at. I was able to get my bags all up to her room in one trip. As I arrived in the room, I noticed that Dawn was working out. I looked at the TV and noticed that she had the DVD 'Get the Perfect Figure' on. I looked at the exercises that she was doing and I saw that it looked fun to do as well.

"Well Dawn, do you mind if I work out with you?" I said speaking up.

"I have no problem with that at all." Dawn moved over to the side and I joined her. The both of us exercised together for an hour straight. I was burning up.

"So Jazz, what is with the bags?"

"I moved out as well and since I do not have a job of my own, or my own place as well, I thought that maybe I can stay with you until your reservation here is over."

"Okay. I do not have a problem with that at all. You can put your clothes in that dresser over there and any other bags that you brought with you can be put in the closet."

"Thanks." I quickly put away the clothes and the bags away. I could not wait to show Dawn the changes that I am about to undergo.

"Hey Dawn, I am starting to get hungry. Do you know a good place to get something to eat?"

"I sure do. There is a restaurant that is right next to the hotel that is called 'The Salad Bar'. They have good salads there to eat."

"Sounds great. Let's go." Dawn and I got ourselves ready to go out. I quickly changed into a new outfit and I noticed that Dawn also changed as well. When we were dressed, we went to the restaurant. The food was great. The two of us had a great time together. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was starting to get late. Dawn and I went back to the hotel room and as soon as we got inside the room, the both of us went to bed. I could not wait for tomorrow to come to see how much I have aged.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New Changes**

_Dawn's POV:_

I woke up the same way as yesterday, refreshed. I went to the bathroom to see what changes have happened to me. As soon as I saw myself in the mirror, I noticed that my hair was longer, the breasts were a little bigger, my face was starting to change, and that my hair was now halfway silver.

"Yes," I said while looking in the mirror. That is when I noticed another change, my voice. It was starting to sound like a girl's voice. I was so happy. I went to the other bed to get Jazz up.

"Jazz get up." I saw Jazz turn over and I was shocked at what I saw. It looked like as if Jazz aged a couple of years.

'How is that possible?' I thought to myself. I wanted to know how Jazz looked older.

"Jazz, wake up," I said a little annoyed this time.

"I'm up. I'm up." I saw Jazz stand up and I noticed that she was a couple of inches taller.

_Jazz's POV:_

I got up from the bed and I noticed that I was a little taller than I was before. It must have been an effect of the Advanced Aging Serum that I took. I looked at Dawn and I saw the new changes that must have happened. I was happy for her.

"Well Dawn, I am up. What do you want?"

"I want to know why you look so much older." I knew that I had to tell her. I did not want her to be confused at all.

"I will tell you. I went to Vlad for help to be what I want to be, just like how he helped you. He gave me a serum that is to make me age until I am at least 30 years old."

"Jazz, why do you want to be older?" Dawn asked me.

"So I can be your mother." As soon as I said that, I saw her gasp. I can tell that it was a gasp of shock.

"You want to be my mother. I don't understand why you want to be my mother. I was actually hoping for the both of us to be sisters."

"Dawn, I have always thought myself as a mother. That is how I see myself as well, and plus, the reason why I want to be your mother is because you need someone to show you how to act like a woman when you get older as well."

"I can understand that. So Jazz, do I just call you 'mom' from now on, or do I still call you Jazz?"

"For now, you can still call me Jazz, but in a week's time, I want you to start calling me your mother. Do you understand?"

"Yes Jazz. I understand. I still can't believe it. My sister is going to be my new mother."

"Well, you better get used to it." As I was walking towards the bathroom, I started to feel pain in my lower abdomen. The pain did not hurt that much, it was just that it felt like being pinched multiple times. The pain was able to go away and I was able to shrug it off.

'It must be another side effect of me taking the 'Advanced Aging' Serum,' I thought to myself. What I did not know was that I was starting to be transformed into a half-ghost. I took a quick shower and I was able to get myself dressed. As soon as I got dressed, I saw that Dawn went to the bathroom. One thing that I knew was that I could not wait for Dawn's transformation to be complete.

_Dawn's POV:_

As soon as Jazz was out of the bathroom, I went in to get myself cleaned up as well. As I was taking off my clothes, I looked down at my manhood and I noticed that it seemed to have shrunk more. I took my hand and I felt to see if any changes occurred down there. As I was feeling around, I felt my fingers go inside of me. I jolted when I did that. I knew that I was close in being a full girl. I could not wait at all. I continued to get myself cleaned up and when I was done, I knew that I had to get dressed. As I was getting dressed, I noticed that the clothes that I was wearing did not fit properly. I looked and that is when I knew that I had to get myself some new clothes. I was able to make the clothes that I was wearing cling to my body before I left the bathroom.

"Jazz, I need you to come with me."

"Where to Dawn?"

"We are going shopping. I need some new clothes." I saw my sister smile when I said that the both of us are going shopping. I could tell that she wanted to do that. The both of us went up to Kohl's and I bought myself a lot of new clothes. I saw that Jazz also bought some clothes for herself as well. The both of us returned to our hotel room and we put our new clothes away, except for me. I took out a new dress that I bought as well as a bra and a new panties that I bought myself. As soon as I put them on, the feelings of the material that brushed up against my skin was electric. I loved it. I had on a new white dress with a while belt, and with white flats. I looked in the mirror and I noticed that my hair was a bit unkempt. I took the brush and I started to take care of my hair. As soon as I was done, I showed Jazz my new clothes.

"Wow Dawn, that is a pretty dress. What is the occasion?"

"I want to show Vlad my progress. I want to show him how much I have changed."

"Well okay. Let's get going." I transformed into my ghost half and I was able to carry Jazz the entire way there. I could not wait to show Vlad. I showed up at the front door and I rang the doorbell.

_Vlad's POV:_

I was heading towards my lab to work on some experiments when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could that be?" I went to the door and I opened it up and I saw Jazz and another young girl.

"Why hello Jazz. Is the serum that I gave you working?"

"Yes it is Vlad."

"That is good to hear. I just have one question. Who is this?"

"Oh come on Vlad. You don't even recognize your own daughter?" the little girl said speaking up. I looked at her and that is when it hit me.

"Dawn? Is that you?"

"In the flesh. I just wanted to show you how much I have changed ever since I took the serum. It is almost done. It just has one last thing to work on and then I will be completely transformed."

"Let me guess. It has to do with the downstairs."

"That is right. I can't wait to finally be a girl."

"And remember, when you are a girl completely, you will come here and you will be my daughter. Is that understood?"

"I know that. I have not forgotten at all."

"Well, is that all that you want to show me?"

"Pretty much it. The both of us will be back when my transformation is complete." That was the last that I saw of Dawn that day. I knew that in a week's time she will be my daughter. I could not wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Final Changes**

_Dawn's POV – A Week Later:_

A week has passed and I saw Jazz become older every single day. I also noticed that she was also in pain as the days went by. I wanted to know what was wrong, but she did not even know either. I have also changed as well. My voice has become higher, my hair has become silkier, my skin smoother, and my manhood had completely been changed as well. My face has changed significantly and I have developed more feminine qualities as well. Jazz has been helping me regarding cosmetics and how to apply them. I never wore too much of anything. As I was getting myself ready, I heard Jazz scream in pain.

"AAAAHHHH," Jazz screamed. I quickly ran to her to see what the problem was and what I saw her do shocked me. I saw her transform into a ghost right in front of my eyes.

'How is this possible?' I thought to myself. Jazz was not exposed to heavy electricity when I was shocked and she was never possessed at all. What could have caused her to change? As I continued to wonder, I did not bother at all when I noticed Jazz regained consciousness.

"Man, that hurt. What happened to me?"

"Uh Jazz, I think that you should look in the mirror." Jazz went to the mirror and I could tell that she was shocked of what she saw.

_Jazz's POV:_

I looked in the mirror just as Dawn said and what I saw shocked me. I saw that I was now a ghost.

'How is this possible?' I thought to myself. I had to remember of what happened.

(Flashback)

"Here are the two vials that you need Jasmine."

"What does each one do?"

"The vial with the blue serum will age your body, while the green vial is needed to help balance out the aging process."

(End Flashback)

The green vial must have been ecto-plasm.

'So that is what must have caused my change like this. I actually like it.' I continued to admire my new body all over the place. I did not pay attention at all when Dawn interrupted me.

"Jazz, aren't you concerned a little bit at all about this sudden change?" she asked me.

"Not really. I like it, and now it is mom to you. I am finally at the age that I need to be and you will now treat me as your mom."

_Dawn's POV:_

I heard of what Jazz just had said to me. I was to start calling her 'mom'. If I had to have a mother, I am glad that it was her. At least she is like me now, a halfa. The both of us grabbed our clothes and we went to the hotel counter. I returned the room key and I told them that I wanted to leave the room now. They were able to pay the difference back of what I originally paid for. Jazz and I grabbed our bags and we went to the nearest alley. We transformed into our ghost halves and we flew off. I knew that as of this moment, Jazz would be my new mom and Vlad would be my new dad. Even just thinking about it was a little freaky. We continued to fly until we reached Vlad's mansion. When we got there, Jazz pushed the doorbell. We only had to wait for only a minute when the door opened up.

"Ah, Dawn and Jazz. It is nice to see the both of you again. I take it that both of your transformations have been completed."

"That is correct Vlad. I am now a complete girl, and Jazz is now my mother, which I still find a little freaky."

"I believe in due time, you will get used to calling her your mother. Let's get something to eat."

Ever since that day, Jazz and I have never been happier. I have started calling Vlad my dad, Jazz my mom, and I have been developing more feminine behaviors each day. Jazz and Vlad got married, which threw me off completely, but I was happy for the both of them. I have always thought back on the day that I told Vlad about my deepest desire and I have never been happier.

**Hey everyone. I am trying to come up with different Danny TG FanFiction's and it is getting hard. I need some ideas. If anyone of you have an idea at all, please leave me a message. Thank you for reading my stories.**


End file.
